Beautiful Death
by Razorblade Angel
Summary: Kai has just moved into a new house. But what's wrong with it? And why do stranfge things keep happening to the group. Will be a kind of Xover with Gundam Wing, as I am borrowing Wufei Will also be Yaoi in later chapters KaiRei TysonMax TalaWufei
1. Chapter 1

**Author:Razorblade Angel**

**Pairings:Kai/Rei Tyson/Max Tala/Wufei**

**Warnings:OOC, OC's, Lemon, Yaoi, Xover with Gundam Wing in a way, basically I stole Wufei…**

_ME - Hi there! Razor here! Nice to see someone is reading my story bows to readers _

_TALA – What is she doing now?_

_KAI – Being a fool as usual, Rei? Did you let her near diet cola again?_

_REI – No, seems like she found some other source of hyperness._

_ME – Hey! I am here yanno! Actually is found KitKats and Cherry Tango, yummy sugary goodness _

_KAI – God help us, she's on a sugar high again._

_ME – Humph, fine, see if you get any in this fic!_

_KAI – o.0 Sorry………_

_ME – I thought so. And now you can do the disclaimer, and ReiRei can do the summery._

_--------------------------------------_

_KAI – Razorblade Angel owns none of us, she doesn't own Wufei either. Please do not sue, as she has nothing, as the EMA is evil and do not pay her every Friday like they should………_

_--------------------------------------_

_REI – Okies the summery, Kai has just moved into a new house and his old teammates have come to visit. But there is something in the house, is it just lonely, or does it want something more………_

_ME – Thank you, minor details:_

'_Italics Are Thoughts'_

"_Is Speech"_

_And This fic is dedicated to my bestest ever friend Steph, who's beautiful artwork inspires many of my stories, even if said stories are never finished…--;;_

**Beautiful Death**

**Chapter One**

Kai sighed and pulled his scarf tighter round his neck. As much as he hated to admit it, he was cold. His crimson eyes scanned the area one more time before he sighed and leaned back in the chair he was currently sat in.

'_They should be here by now. Their plane was announced half an hour ago.'_

He sighed once again and got up to leave, just as…

"KAI! HEY KAI!"

Kai turned and saw Tyson running towards him with Max. Rei and Kenny were following at a more leisurely pace, with Tala close behind. He smiled at them just as he was glomped by Tyson and Max as they reached their prey, namely him.

"Tyson! Max! Get off!" Kai toppled backwards and hit the floor with a thump. Tyson grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Man I missed you Kai. You have no idea how boring it's been with just me and gramps."

Max nodded his agreement in missing their friends. Rei laughed and held a hand out to Kai, who gratefully accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up. Rei smiled and let go of Kai's hand before pulling him into an embrace. Tala also hugged the stoic ex-captain as soon as Rei let him go. Max, Tyson and Kenny smiled at him. Kai almost allowed himself to smile back. Instead he nodded at them.

"Come on, the Taxi's waiting outside." With that he left, his scarf billowing behind him.

------------------------------------

_ME- I'm ashamed. I wrote a small, crappy chapter. _

_REI – It wasn't so bad… just make it longer next time._

_ME- I would feel better if people reviewed it hopeful look _

_REI – Please R&R fore her. If not she'll just go drink more Cherry Tango and torture us all._

_KAI – And excuse any mistakes in this. She's rather sugar-high at the minute and can't be bothered to read through it._

_ME – Yeah……… me lazy if you review I give cookies and candy to all……… but flames are ok too I guess, I roast marshmallows on them. points to the button hehehe, hinti hinti _


	2. Chapter 2

_ME – YAY! Chapter two!_

_KAI – In case you didn't notice, she's excited._

_ME – Shaddup! Bops Kai with a blow up bat _

_REI – Wow, dedicated aren't you? Writing again when you should be writing up your college assignment._

_ME – Yepsies. And I'm sure my lecturer won't mind if it's a little late………… plus I'm on another sugar high _

_TYSON - carries on eating Razor's KitKats What did you say about sugar?_

_ME – Nothin Tyson. ARGH! MY KITKATS!_

_TYSON – MEEP_

_KAI – Sorry but Razor's a little indisposed right now…_

_TALA – Yea, she's chasing Tyson. Doesn't he know to never touch her KitKats?_

_REI – Apparently not………So who's doing disclaimer and summary?_

_KAI – Tala can do it. I'm leaving._

_TALA – OK right. Razor doesn't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. She still has no money so suing would be stupid._

_REI – OK, I'll do summary again. We're all at Kai's house, but what's gotten into Max, and it isn't Tyson…yet _

_TALA – Enjoy._

Beautiful Death 

**Chapter Two**

"Wow Kai. This place is huge. How do you know where you're going?" Max walked around the large living room in awe, everything was so beautiful, and huge. Kai shrugged.

"I suppose you get used to it. Would you like anything to eat? You must have had a long journey."

"FOOD!" Tyson was suddenly in front of Kai, waiting to be told where the kitchen was. Kai shook his head.

"Down the hall, to the right and down the stairs. Help yourself." Tyson, Max and Kenny ran to the kitchen. Kai looked over at the window and saw Rei stood next to it. He hadn't spoken much at all since they had met at the airport. Only to say hello and say that he was fine when asked. Kai raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong Rei? You haven't spoken much." Rei turned to his friend and smiled gently.

"I'm fine Kai. Just thinking is all."

"About anything interesting?"

"In a way. Just about old times mostly. You've opened up more since then. Did you see that?"

Rei leaned over and peered into the darkness outside the window. Kai looked over his shoulder and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at Rei, who shrugged.

"I guess it was nothing. I must just be tired or something…" Rei trailed off as he saw the movement again. He looked again and saw someone in the garden. Kai had apparently noticed it too, as he opened the window to get a better look. Rei opened his mouth in surprise.

"MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" Kai stared at the blonde as he shouted, confusion in his crimson eyes.

Max's head spun towards the window and he blinked.

"Hey Kai. Why am I outside? Last I knew I was with Tyson in the kitchen." Max walked over to the door and quickly let himself in. He sat on the couch and shivered.

'It sure is cold outside. I wonder what I was doing out there………'

Kai got Max a blanket and watched as the blonde teen shivered and curled up in an attempt to get warm. Rei stood and walked out of the room. Kai watched him go then turned his attention back to Max.

"Are you ok Max? Why were you outside at this hour?"

"I really don't know Kai. The last thing I remember is telling Tyson that he was eating too much too fast. Then it's a complete blank up until you shouted me."

"Maxi! Are you alright?" Tyson came hurrying into the room, followed by Kenny and Rei. Rei looked over at his friends and shrugged at Kai. He picked up a book and opened it, quickly becoming absorbed in the pages, and was content to sit there and read while the other chatted.

---------------------------

"Rei? We're all heading up to bed. Do you remember the way to your room?" Rei looked up at Kai and nodded, smiling.

"Yea Kai. I remember the way. Have a good night."

"You too Rei. Goodnight." Kai turned and walked up the stairs. Rei closed the book and leaned back on the couch.

'I wonder what happened with Max today. He totally spaced out. But how did he get to the garden so quickly from the kitchen? It must have taken at least 5 minutes to get there from this room, and Kai and me were only speaking for a few minutes. I wonder what Wufei would make of this if he were here. Heh, knowing him he'd go on about ghosties and spooks. Maybe I could call him tomorrow.'

Rei's head shot up as he caught another glimpse of movement. He relaxed as he saw that it was only Tala.

"What's up Rei? You thinking about what happened with Max earlier?"

"Yeah. It really isn't like him to space out. Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Tala shook his head.

"I haven't a clue Rei. It's just really weird how he ended up outside in such a short time, although it could have been a trick him and Tyson cooked up together, you know how they are."

Rei nodded and leaned his head on his hand. Tala sat down and looked at the book.

"Wow, Rei reading Lord Of The Rings. I never expected that. I thought you'd lean more towards Chinese educational whatyamajigs."

Rei smirked and looked over at him, choosing not to answer. He simply slid to the floor and stretched like a cat. Tala grinned at him and turned on the television.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tala and Rei's heads whipped up at the scream and they looked at each other before darting up the stairs towards the source of the sound.

-------------------------------------

"Kai! Did you hear that?" Rei asked the stoic captain frantically. Kai nodded.

"It came from Tyson's room. But he's not there anymore."

Rei leaned against the wall before pulling himself away roughly.

"We should split up to look for him. He could be anywhere." Kai nodded at him.

"You're right Rei. I'll take the bottom floor, Tala you take the second and Rei can take the top. Meet back here in an hour if we still haven't found him."

Tala and Rei nodded before running to look for the outgoing boy. Rei flung open every door he came across; desperately searching anywhere his friend could be hiding.

'Please be okay Tyson. I can't lose any more friends.'

---------------------------------

_ME - Muwahahahahaha, I am evil I say… EVIL!_

_KAI – Stay away from the sugar woman._

_ME – At least I don't eat sugar sandwiches, huh Maxi?_

_MAX – umm, HeHeHe…;;_

_REI – Sugar sandwich…………_

_MAX - Yeah! Yummy sugary goodness…………_

_REI – Sure… ok…_

_ME – Anyhoo, the next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, or next week depending on my friend. If I stay out I can't use her computer since it isn't set up yet. sigh never mind. Thursday at the latest guys _

_REI – And R&R please… _

_ME – Yeah, you have to now cos Rei said to, OBEY THE POWER OF THE NEKO-JIN DAMMIT! strikes a superman pose umm, cough bye then……… 3_


	3. Chapter 3

ME - Oooo, chapter 3. I am so sorry this is soooooo late but ya know what college is like, and if you don't know, evil . 

REI - Come on Razor, you should be encouraging people to attend college, not-to-not go.

ME – Yeah, like they're gonna listen to me about their future. Do that damn summary!

REI – Meep! Ok. So we're all still at Kai's house, but why did Tyson scream, and where's Max? So many questions…

WUFEI – Yeah! And I'm kinda in this one. Finally….

TALA – I'm on disclaimer duty. Razorblade Angel owns nothing mentioned here, and if you sue her, expect nothing. Silly damn lawyers… runs after lawyers with Pointy Stick of Doom

REI – Hold up, Yay! Razorblade Angel owns the Pointy Stick Of Doom.

ME – OMG! It's true, I own something! runs in mad happy circles, and bumps into Kai ¬.¬

Me – Oops, sorry Kai

Kai – Just get on with the fic dammit!

Beautiful Death 

**Chapter Three**

"Kai! Did you find anything?" Rei ran over to the bluenette and cocked his head to the side. Kai shook his head.

"Nothing, I checked everywhere he could be. Kenny says he isn't in the garden either."

Both boys looked up as Tala came out of another room and shook his head. He walked over to them and leaned against the wall. As he put his full weight against it the wall began to move and opened to reveal another room, surrounded in pitch-blackness. Tala fell into the room with a yelp. He sat up and pouted.

"Well that was unexpected. Oh gross I landed in something slimy!" The redhead put his hand to the light and stared in horror at the crimson that coated his hand. Rei clung onto Kai's arm in fear. Kai tried to shake him off.

"Kai, I can smell him. Tyson's in here somewhere, this is his blood." Kai roughly yanked his arm back and flicked a light switch just inside the room. Light bathed the room, and the figures inside.

Rei looked over at the broken form of his friend and his legs gave out beneath him. Kai grabbed him before he could hit the floor and pulled him back to his feet. He walked a few more steps in, stopping as he saw the blonde hair streaked with blood.

Max looked up at them, the fear evident in his eyes.

"I didn't do it. I swear it wasn't me."

Kai sighed and sat down on the armchair. The day's events had really taken it out of him. But then, they'd taken it out of everyone. Rei was still sobbing lightly in the armchair, unable to believe that Max could do such a thing. Tala rubbed his back soothingly but the dark circles under his eyes were standing out against his pale skin. Kai turned his attention to the blonde sitting in the corner. He was crying silently and staring into the fire.

"Kai? Kai can I use your phone? I want to call my cousin." Kai looked up at Rei and nodded. Rei stood to use the phone in the other room.

Rei waited impatiently as the phone carried on ringing. He was about to hang up when a rather breathless voice answered.

/Hello/

"Wufei? That you?"

/Yeah. Hi Rei! I haven't heard from you in ages. What's up/

"Oh Gods Fei, I just really needed someone to talk to. And you're always good at telling people what to do in bad situations and…"

/Whoa! Rei slow down! Tell me what happened./

"Tyson. And Max too. I just don't know what to think."

/It's alright Rei. Just take a deep breath and explain everything to me alright./

"Well, Max has been acting kind of weird lately. But we didn't really pay much attention to him; you know he's always high on sugar so we just assumed he was having withdrawal symptoms or something. Then earlier tonight we heard Tyson screaming. We couldn't find him in any of the rooms, but then Tala leant against a wall, and it opened into a secret room. Tala noticed that his hands were covered in blood, and I could smell that Tyson was there, that it was his blood. And it was. We got him to hospital but they said he might not make it. He was stabbed so many times. They got him stable but now, well I don't know if Max did it or not. But I can't believe he's do that to anyone, let alone the guy he has a crush on."

/God Rei. Ok just stay calm and away from Max you got me? I don't want you in any danger./

"Yeah, I know. But I can take care of myself you know. You're younger than me so stop acting like my big brother."

/No chance. I always look out for you. And you do realise I'm coming over right/

"What? Fei you don't have to come over."

/I know I don't, but I am. Rei I promised years ago that I'd never let you get hurt. And I am keeping that promise./

"I know Fei. I'm actually glad you're coming, when will you be here?"

/I'm gonna book a ticket online now. I should be there sometime tomorrow./

"Alright. See ya Fei."

/See you tomorrow Rei. And remember, don't stay alone with Max. Bye./

Rei hung up the phone and sighed, leaning against the wall for a moment. Kai walked through the doorway, heading to the kitchen. Rei pushed himself off of the wall and followed him.

"Hey Kai, my cousin has decided he's coming over. Sorry about this but he is pretty pushy sometimes." Kai glared.

"So your cousin thought it appropriate to invite himself into my home without asking me first?"

"I said sorry. He just gets concerned about me."

"Fine. But he had better realise I own this house, not him." Kai downed the rest of his water and walked out of the room. Rei shook his head and smiled slightly.

RAZOR – again I am sorry about the time it took to update this. I'll make it up I swear. Thanks to all my reviewers, throws candy and plushies out


End file.
